Tied Back Together II
by Colorless Cat
Summary: Sequel to Tied Back Together. What happens when Maria decides to learn how to use a gun?  Shoujo-ai, Yuri, whatever.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to **Tied Back Together**. Sorry for reusing the title. I couldn't think of anything better.  
_

* * *

Maria led Canaan into her apartment room. The pale green, painted walls reminded the mercenary of spring. Colored and black and white framed pictures decorated the homey room. Canaan recognized some of those pictures which Maria had taken in Shanghai.

"Here we are," the blonde exclaimed cheerfully as she kicked her heels off.

Canaan smiled. "You have a really nice place."

"I always try to keep my home comfortable and clean," Maria replied with a smile in return. "I'm going to change now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The mercenary nodded and watched as Maria disappeared inside a door. Canaan took her boots off and placed it on the mat. She examined Maria's bright, blue heels which were scattered on the ground.

"I wonder how she wears these things," Canaan wondered as she picked up the strange shoes. She laid them gently beside her boots.

Stepping inside the living room, Canaan made herself at home and reclined on a soft, beige couch. She took her handgun out of her knapsack and started to polish it with a handkerchief. The mercenary thought about her employer, Yuri Natsume, and the Japanese man that tried to hurt her Maria. Did Maria know him? Imaginary thoughts engulfed her mind, and Canaan saw the two dating. Canaan clutched the handkerchief tightly. Did he used to be Maria's boyfriend? Canaan shook the thoughts away. _No. If he really was Maria's lover, he wouldn't harm her._

Canaan released the handkerchief and placed it away. She held the glossy handgun up to her eyes, and in the corner of her eyes, she saw Maria stopping in front of her. She was changed into a loose, white t-shirt and black shorts. Pink, cat slippers concealed her bare feet.

The blonde's eyes widened as she stared at the handgun.

"Is anything wrong?" Canaan asked with confusion. She followed Maria's gaze. _Oh._ The mercenary quickly slid her handgun inside her knapsack. "I'm sorry, Maria."

"Oh no, it's not that," Maria stammered. "Are you still fighting foolish people?"

Canaan nodded. "But I'm on a break now."

The blonde jumped forward to hug the mercenary. "Canaan! You don't understand how much I missed you. Why did you leave me in Shanghai? It was so cruel of you to leave me without saying goodbye. Why, Canaan?"

The mercenary's eyes grew solemn as she gazed at the soft tears glistening in Maria's eyes. _How can I explain it to you? My life is so complicating, Maria. You would never understand. Even if you want me to explain, I can never tell you because I'll make you unhappier. _Canaan dug deep inside her thoughts for an excuse. _I can't tell her that I had left her because I was afraid to tell her face to face that I was no longer going to see? _That was part of the truth. _Mostly I didn't want to put her life in danger. If she followed me and an assassin was looking to kill me, Maria will be used as a hostage. Just as what Alphard did. _

"I," Canaan stuttered, "I felt guilty that I place you in danger whenever I see you. I thought that if I visited you inside the hospital—"

"Hospital?" Maria asked surprisingly. "How did you know I was in a hospital?"

Canaan's cheeks flushed. "The truth is I was watching you the whole time when you were inside the hospital. I just couldn't be near you anymore because I would place you in more danger."

The blonde's face beamed. "Oh, Canaan! I wish you didn't have to worry about me," Maria said as she kissed the mercenary's cheek. "You couldn't even say one goodbye to me."

The mercenary knew she had a few weeks left in Japan to spend time with Maria. Saying goodbye was very soon. Canaan lifted Maria up with her arms, and the blonde giggled. Canaan knew it was going to be risky if she was near Maria, but she couldn't resist the love burning inside of her. It was not easy running away from love, and the only way Canaan had to solve it was to confront it which she had done. _Forgive me, Maria, if I place you in danger again._ _I promise I will forever protect you. I promise with my life. _

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" the mercenary said softly as her silver strands of hair leaned forward. She kissed Maria gently, and Maria, whose cheeks were burning red, pulled herself closer to the mercenary.

"Okay, Canaan."


	2. Chapter 2

Maria cracked her eyes open and shielded them away from the sunlight. She glanced around the room and realized she had fallen asleep with Canaan on the couch. The mercenary's arm was still wrapped around her shoulder, and the blonde smiled. _Canaan looks so cute when she's asleep._

The blonde quietly slipped out of the embrace. She brushed the mercenary's silver hair and bent over to kiss her cheek. Maria turned away to leave, but a hand gently grabbed hers.

"Maria?" Canaan asked tiredly.

The blonde turned to face her. "Good morning, Canaan," Maria greeted with a beaming face. "I didn't expect you to wake up."

The mercenary smiled. "I just woke up. Where were you going before?"

"The bathroom. I was going to shower and get dressed."

"Oh." Canaan released her grasp.

_She probably thought I was going to leave her. _"You can shower right after I'm done. I'll leave you some clothes in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

After Maria left, Canaan glanced down at her clothes. She realized she wore the same clothes since she arrived in Japan. _I hope I didn't smell like Sham. _

_

* * *

_

Canaan stepped out of the bathroom and was freshly dressed in a loose, camouflage t-shirt and black pants. The clothes fitted nicely and were comfortable enough to move around in. _And they smell sweet like Maria. _The mercenary stopped her train of thought and sniffed the air. _Is that rice? _She followed the scent to the kitchen.

Maria was seated on the floor by a low table with bowls of food. A wide smile immediately crept into her face when she spotted the mercenary.

"Canaan! I made breakfast."

Canaan sat down across the blonde. Her eyes widened as she gazed down at the bowl of steamed rice, natto, and delicious miso soup. "Did you make this all by yourself?"

Maria nodded timidly. "I like to cook, but I love baking the most," she replied as she picked up the sticky soybeans with her chopstick. "How about you?"

The mercenary made a funny face as the spoon of steaming soup touched her lips. "I can't cook anything, except cabbage soup which Sh—" _I shouldn't tell her about Sham_, "…my friend taught me."

_How come she never told me about her friend? _ "What is your friend like?" Maria asked curiously.

"He's more like a father to me actually. He raised me when my family was killed."

"I'm so sorry… Canaan."

"Maria, don't worry. It was a long time ago."

"You still have your friend, right?" Maria asked with a tint of hope in her eyes. "I wish I could meet him."

The mercenary placed the spoon down and glanced at the blonde expressionlessly. "He's dead."

Maria glanced down at her bowl of rice uneasily. _Why do I keep bringing up awkward questions?_ _I shouldn't ask Canaan about her past. She went through so much sadness, yet she speaks of them with indifference. I wonder Canaan is hiding her true feelings._

Canaan stuffed the natto in her mouth."Sugoi," she exclaimed changing the tone of the conversation.

Maria looked up at the mercenary.

Canaan grinned at her. "I haven't heard you say that for a while."

The blonde smiled and stuck her tongue at the mercenary. "That's what Mino said." _Mino! I have to call him today._ An idea appeared. "Hey Canaan, let's hang out with Mino and Ayame later."

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"The beach? I wanted to go to the movie theaters where the air conditioner is," the shirtless Mino whined as he rubbed sunscreen on his arms.

Ayame wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You always complain, dear."

"That's not true!" the reporter declared. The young woman was too close to him, and he couldn't help but steal a glance at her bright green bikini. He felt himself blush.

Maria's giggles interrupted the two arguing under the umbrella.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Cannan, look!" Maria said excitedly as she pointed at a small hermit crab burrowing out of the sand.

Canaan, who was wearing a yellow crop top with black shorts, bent over and observed the moving hermit crab. The creature scurried away quickly and disappeared into the sand.

Maria frowned. "Goodbye, mister."

"How do you know it's a male?" the mercenary asked curiously.

The blonde shrugged. "It looks like one."

"Those two must be having fun," Mino muttered to himself quietly.

Canaan stood up to stretch. Her toned, refined muscles showed their glory under the sunlight. Mino glanced down at his small potbelly with embarrassment as he compared his body to the mercenary's.

"Canaan, where are you going?" Maria asked.

"I'm going to take a walk," she replied as she grabbed her knapsack.

Maria jumped up to her feet and hooked herself to the mercenary's arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Come back soon!" Ayame called out as the two walked away from their tent. She watched Canaan wrap her arm protectively around the blonde's waist. The back of Maria's orange bathing suit soon disappeared in the crowd. _They make such a cute couple. _

"Hey, Mino…" the young woman began, "would I look good with muscles?"

Mino choked. An image of his delicate Ayame with bulky muscles appeared in his head. "Are you insane?" he asked as he tried to wash the repulsive image off his mind.

"No, not bulky muscles. I mean toned muscles like Canaan's. She sort of makes me feel jealous."

The reporter chuckled softly with a relief. "You are fine the way you are."

Ayame hugged him.

* * *

Maria and Canaan sat together on a rock covered with algae on the sides and watched the waves roll back and forth peacefully. They were in the less populated part of the beach where some people jog or others take their dogs for a walk.

The blonde leaned her head on the mercenary's shoulder. Canaan smiled and petted her soft, golden hair. They wished they could remain in the position forever.

"Hey, Canaan," Maria said softly. "How long are you going to stay here?"

Canaan dropped her smile. _I knew she was going to ask me soon. _She moved her eyes away from Maria's face.

The blonde stared at her with a troubled feeling. _I've wondered about this for a while. I know Canaan can't stay with me forever, but I wish she can. Is this the last time I'm going to see her again? _

The mercenary finally answered quietly, "For a few weeks."

Maria felt her heart being crushed. _Only for a few weeks? That's not fair! _"Will you come back to visit Japan?" _To visit me._

"I'm not sure," Canaan replied with a sigh. "But," she added as she gazed down at her lover, "I'll try my best to see you again."

Maria smiled weakly at the mercenary's promise. _What if you never come back? _All the worst-case scenarios appeared in the blonde's mind. Canaan getting tortured by bad people or dying from a gunshot wound. _Stop it! Canaan can never die. She's an amazing fighter, and she's really cautious. Canaan can't die so easily._

Tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks. _Canaan can't die. Canaan can't die_. However, she knew it was possible.

"Maria?" Canaan asked worriedly as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. _Her color is turning green. _

"I won't let you!" Maria burst out hugging the mercenary tightly. _I won't let you die alone. _"Canaan, let me come with you!"

"Maria," Canaan exclaimed bewilderedly. "You know I can't let you do that. You don't know how dangerous it'll be." And _it will defeat my purpose of protecting you._

"I can't let you do it alone!"

"But—" Canaan stopped. _Do it alone? What do you mean? My killing?_

"You always worry about my safety. If you really do love me, let me come with you!"

_If you really do love me… _Maria's voice echoed in the mercenary's head. "Maria, I do love you."

"Then let me come!" the blonde cried.

Canaan bit her tongue. "You still can't come with me, Maria. You don't understand my world."

"Then let me try to understand your world," the blonde replied as she got up from the rock. She wiped her tears away. "Don't carry your burden alone. Please, Canaan. I want to help you."

_ Help me? But what can you do, Maria?_

Maria reached her hand out to the mercenary. "Canaan, give me your gun."

Canaan's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"Teach me how to use it," Maria replied strongly.


End file.
